adorablemente torpe
by christythebest
Summary: el un fantasma y ella una chica adorablemente torpe........... pasen......... inspirado en la cancion psicofonia de gloria trevi


Hola

Hola!! Como están!! Este one-shot esta inspirado en la canción de gloria Trevi psicofonías……. Ya la había escirto y publicado hace tiempo en otro sitio…. Espero que les guste

Desde q ya no esta

-"bella"- un susurro se escucho en la lúgubre noche acompañado por una horrible tormenta q hacia aun mas tenebroso el paisaje, una figura encorvada en una sillón de la polvorienta y abandonada mansión emitió un aullido doloroso en donde se podía identificar su pena

El no descansa en paz

La figura levanto lentamente la cabeza y unos ojos verdes alumbraron la habitación, unos ojos tristes apagados, lentamente se acerco a la ventana y a lo lejos pudo divisar un edificio nuevo, lo observo con anhelo, como si fuera inalcanzable

Su alma llora llora

No duro mucho tiempo observándolo cuando se doblo de dolor, si fuera humano, estaba seguro q lloraría, así era cada vez q observaba ese sanatorio, aun la amaba…

El no se conforma con la soledad

Sin embargo, se negaba rotundamente a dejarla, estaba dispuesto a esperar a q su tiempo de vida acabase para q estuvieran juntos. Si…. La esperaría, ella era la criatura mas hermosa y perfecta q jamás haya visto, tanto en muerte como en vida

Desde q ya no esta

Pero su hermosa bella se fue, se la llevaron, la alejaron de la mansión, ese maldito…….. Como detestaba a su padre, ese miserable de james, el sabia perfectamente de su existencia y aun así tapaba todo alegando de la supuesta locura de bella…

El empezó a vagar

Se alejo de la ventana, ya no soportaba el dolor, se encamino hacia otro sitio de la vieja mansión, a la biblioteca….

Su alma penitente

Allí en el centro había un retrato al óleo, en el estaba bella, con un vestido blanco y algo infantil, pero le quedaba perfecto, ella sonreía en el retrato, pero el pintor al parecer no pudo captar la esencia de su inocencia, de su alegría, de su adorable sonrrojo, de su _locura_…..

Sin opción a muerte

Le dolía estar sin ella, como sufría allí, encadenado por la eternidad a esa podrida mansión…… desde q murió, sus recuerdos lo ataron allí. Esa mansión si bien fue elegante ahora estaba vieja y podrida, pareciera como si diez décadas hubieran pasado por ella sin q el se diera cuenta

Por la eternidad

Nunca aspiro q su alma saliera de allí, siempre le gusto su casa en vida, y aun mas le gusto en muerte, paseo sus ojos y con su transparente mano atravesó un antiguo mueble victoriano

Se conocieron en un cruel diciembre

Fue entonces cuando recordó……………. Su vieja mansión había sido vendida numerosas veces, esta vez se la vendieron a un hombre rico q solo tenia una hija y ella era bella…… era diciembre, no reparo en su físico, cuando la vio, le pareció bellisima…. Pero más nada

Tres años atrás

Fue hace tres años atrás cuando un duro invierno era la realidad, esa noche se sentía algo inquieto, algo aburrido…..

El quería asustarla por el ventanal

Fue cuando decidió q jugaría un rato con esa mujer, la observo un rato, no debía tener mas de 16 años, era linda, muy bonita, con piel blanca crema, se veía suave, su cabello era castaño con reflejos rojisos naturales que destellaban a la luz de la luna, y sus ojos eran color chocolate, bastante enigmáticos, su figura era bastante desarrollada, esbelta, pero no la hacia ver para nada mujer, especialmente con ese oso blanco q tenia abrazado. Ella estaba mirando la nieve caer, y fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea en medio de su aburrimiento. La asustaría…..lentamente se acerco al ventanal con su solo reflejo bastaría pero algo paso….

Ella lo asusto cuando le sonrió

Le sonrió……… desde cuando los humanos le sonreía a los fantasmas? Su sonrisa era algo fuera de lo normal, cargada de inocencia y ternura nunca había visto a un alma tan pura en toda su existencia…. Fue cuando ella rió por el asombro de su fantasmagórico acompañante, eso realmente lo asusto………. Y mucho

El miro sus ojos

Y sus ojos…….. De un achocolate tan profundo solo mostraban diversión y picardía….. Ella se estaba comportando como una niña

Y cayó en su fondo hasta su corazón

Y fue cuando sintió algo calido, q no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo, era un calor abrasador q le inundo su errante alma, sin siquiera darse cuenta el también le estaba sonriendo, embelezado

Ella es una loca loca perdida

-_loca-_así le había llamado su padre cuando le contó acerca de su amigo fantasma. Su padre siempre la desprecio, nunca recibió de el mas q maltratos y odio, esa noche ella lloro, con sonido desgarradores

El adora su alma herida

Tenia el alma herida, pero se sentía bien estar con ella, era simplemente perfecta, nunca conoció a alguien así, en medio de la oscuridad y el llanto femenino, el la reconforto y la adoro mas q a nada en el mundo, mas q así mismo, mas q todo ser querido q conoció en vida e incluso mas q a su eternidad…..

Y se amaron bailando sin tiempo

El la abrazo, pero ella solo sintió frió, lo comprobó su estremecimiento ese hecho le desgarro el alma……… no podía tocarla…. Nuevamente intento algo…. La beso, pero ella no sintió nada, ni siquiera se percato…. No tenia idea de cómo alegrarla fue cuando se le ocurrió bailar…….. Al principio lo observo sorprendida, pero sus ojos dejaron de ser tristes y sonoras carcajadas alegres se escucharon en la oscura habitación, fue cuando ella se levanto como un resorte y lo acompaño en su grácil danza, no importaba si no había música y si su torpeza era un impedimento, cuando se caia le parecía el ser mas adorablemente gracioso del mundo

Psicofonias q el cantaba en el viento

El cantaría para ella, su voz de terciopelo resulto ser perfecta en medio de la noche y ambos bailaron hasta q los pies de bella no pudieron mas……….. si su cuerpo de tantan caidas

Ella es una loca loca perdida

Su relación duro así dos años….. Sin embargo los sirvientes de la mansión la encontraron en numerosas ocasiones bailando sin música con un ser invisible y hablando sola………..-_loca-_ así la llamaban

El se aparece en fuego y policromías

Solo era en el fuego y en los ventanales cuando su alma tomaba forma, lo sabia... james sabia de la existencia de un supuesto fantasma amigo de su hija, el mismo los había visto bailar juntos, pero a diferencia de la servidumbre el si podía verlos al igual q bella

El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar

El la amaba con locura y en varios momentos se lo expreso con suma ternura, pero james no quería q su hija se casara con un ser que solo ellos dos podían ver, quería casarla con un viejo rico enamorado de bella

El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar

Fue cuando decidió internarla en un manicomio, el sabia que no estaba loca, pero solo la sacaría de allí si ella admitía q el fantasma no existía y se casaba con el anciano, lo cual ella negó rotundamente….. Siendo encerrada en un cuarto acolchado totalmente blanco, lo acepto gustosa, ella solo amaba a su edward

Mas una maldición

En numerosa ocasiones el quiso ir a verla, pero el se encontraba custodiando la mansión, ese había sido su hogar en vida y en el habían cosas importantes que no permitían q su alma saliera de las paredes de la mansión

Lo ata a la mansión

Ese sentimiento fue un especie de maldición, aborreció totalmente las cosas que no lo dejaban estar con su bella

Por eso el canta canta y el viento se lleva su lamentación

-_canta para mi, q yo bailare para ti- _eso le había dicho bella antes de ser internada hace un año,

Si pones atención

Por eso todas las noches cantaba, con su alma desgarrada para q su adorada bella pudiera escucharlo y no olvidarse que ese pobre fantasma que la adoraba con locura

Escucharas su voz

Se asomo por el balcón y entono una melodía alegre primero, su voz recorrió la inmensidad de la noche he hizo eco en la oscuridad, por toda la ciudad, era un murmullo difícil de descifrar, solo bella lo entendería, lo sabia….

Y seguro q ella allá en blanca celda….

bella estaba recostada en la pared de la celda abrazando a su muñeco, el que la acompaño desde la infancia, tenia un vestido blanco, fue cuando un eco se escucho y de inmediato subió el rostro con los ojos chocolates destellando de alegría, rápidamente se incorporo y ejecuto movimientos torpes …..

Baila psicofonias de amor

Estaba bailando, con suma alegría, como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras q reía con infinita felicidad, su edward todavía se acordaba de ella –_me recuerda!! Me ama!!_ _Todavía me ama!! edward todavía me ama!!-_ grito a todo pulmón mientras los médicos y las enfermeras murmura un –_loca_-

Ella es una loca loca perdida

Un medico le dio ordenes a una enfermera a que le suministraran un calmante a bella, entre tres intentaron sujetarla, pero ella se removía con fiereza gritando con dolor y lagrimas- _no!! Debo bailarle!! Para que sepa q aun lo amo!! Dejenme!_!-

El la adora ella nunca lo olvida

Sus gritos desgarraron el silencio de la oscuridad, edward en su mansión la escucho, sin pensarlo dos veces quiso atravesar la pared pero su alma fue expulsada hacia el otro lado de la estancia siendo imposible su salida, nuevamente se retorció de dolor, le dolía saber que bella sufría. Cuando no pudo escucharla gritar mas, canto una suave melodía, para que mientras dormía ella soñara con el

Pues la envuelve con psicofonias

Aun medio inconsciente, bella podía escuchar la masculina voz de edward y sonrió con dulzura rememorando todo lo que habían vivido juntos, antes de caer en su estupor murmuro un leve- ed…ward te…amo…. Con…lo…cura- sabia q el lo escucharía

Los muertos nos hablan, algunos nos aman

edward sonrió con esperanza al escuchar el murmullo de bella, la amaba y solo esperaba a que al fin pudieran estar juntos para seguir bailando con sus psicofonias por toda la eternidad……….

…………………………………………………

Sesenta años pasaron y edward estaba en la mansión meditabundo orando por bella, orando porque no sufriera, lo hacia desde hace 30 años, lo hacia mientras veía fijamente el retrato de bella con devoción, cuando sintió un movimiento atrás de el, rápidamente volteo y se encontró con un ángel… no había cambiado en nada, a pesar que habían pasado 61 años desde que no la veía. su alma tomo la forma de su cuerpo a los 16 años. Seguía igual de hermosa, de perfecta…

-te he esperado tanto….. Parecieron siglos-

-lo se……. Te amo-

-yo también te amo mi torpe bella- dijo mientras ambas almas se sonreían con amor y edward canto nuevamente las psicofonias que el le cantaba en el viento…… desde hacia 61 años

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hasta aquí es!! Espero sus reviews!! Chaito


End file.
